


I love the way we meet

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Strangers to Friends, jaemin is a single dad(mom), jeno adopted Chenle, little boy chenle, little boy jisung, minor markhyuck, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Jeno has been living at China for almost 4 years. He adopted Chenle as his son.When he decided to return to Korea, he meet Jaemin, a single mom and a teacher in Chenle's kindergarten school.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 29





	I love the way we meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.. I didn't reread this so i hope u won't mind if u found any mistakes or grammatical errors ahead :)

Jeno is a single father who adopted a little boy from China after he stay there for 3 years. His son name is Chenle, a cute dolphin boy and he is a bit hyperactive child. Chenle is too cheerful for a 5 years old kid like him but Jeno never felt concern because of it. Ever since he adopted Chenle when he was 2 years old, Jeno immediately loves the kid. He raise Chenle by his own and never thought of having a partner. That is why he adopt Chenle instead of marrying a girl that he will never fall to. 

Soon, Chenle's birthday is around the corner. Jeno want to celebrate it at Seoul as he have been in China for too long. 

"Lele.. Come here for a minute" Jeno called Chenle that was watching his favourite cartoon at the living room. 

"Okay!!" With a high pitched voice, Chenle answer his dad. He run timidly to his dad bedroom and found Jeno was sitting at the edge of his bed while looking at his phone. He jump excitedly at Jeno and luckily Jeno catch him from falling to the floor. 

"Aigoo.. Stop jumping like that, Lele.. What if you get hurt, hurm?" Jeno sofly said to Chenle as he only earn a cute giggle from the kid. Because Chenle is too cute for him to get mad, he kiss Chenle's cheek before place the kid on his lap. 

"Next week we are going to move to Seoul" As soon Chenle heard 'Seoul' slip from Jeno's mouth, he squeal excitedly. 

"We move Seoul? Dad real home?" He excitedly asked. Jeno nodded his head with a warm smile. Chenle clap his hands. 

"Excited! Happy! Wee.. " Chenle jump down from Jeno's lap and run happily around the room. Jeno only chuckle at the cute action of his son. 

****

Finally, they have arrived at the Seoul airport around 3 in evening. Jeno has informed his brother to pick them up there. Chenle being so excited as he jumpily look around while holding tight Jeno's hand. After awhile walking, Jeno saw two familiar figure walking towards them. With his warm smile, he pull the luggage and his excited son to them. As soon they close enough, a raven hair guy happily hug Jeno while the other guy with a blonde hair greet the cute Chenle. 

"Hi little guy.. I assumed your name is Chenle, right?" He asked with a motherly smile. Chenle cutely nodded. The two guy that was hugging earlier already talk to each other. 

"It has been 3 years since you go to China.. How are you, bro?" The raven hair guy asked to Jeno with a cheeky smile. 

"I am getting better there, Mark. Thanks to this dolphin boy, he always made me happy with his troublesome" Jeno laugh at his own words. Chenle didn't know what the adults talking about but he just smile cutely at them when all the eyes on him. 

"Good then.. Come on, let us go home. Mother is so excited to meet you and Chenle" Mark, the raven hair said as he hug Jeno's shoulder, leading him to the parking lot. The blonde hair guy look at Chenle and offer him to carry the little boy. Chenle make a grabby hands with a pout. The older laugh and quickly carried Chenle as he walk behind the two other guy that was so into their small talk. 

On their way home, Chenle asked the blonde hair guy name. The older smile sweetly before telling his name. The blonde hair guy name is Lee Donghyuck, Mark's husband as they just married last year. Chenle was so happy to know Donghyuck. The latter just kiss Chenle on forehead. 

****

Two weeks later, they celebrated Chenle birthday for the first time at Korea. Chenle was so happy when he meet his grandmother even though he doesn't have any blood related with her. Jeno's family accepted Chenle in their family and love him like their own. Jeno relieved at it. 

Days passed by and Jeno finally had a job as a teacher at a elementary school. It was near to Chenle's kindergarten. He send Chenle first before go to his school. They also move to a neighbourhood that was only take 5 minutes from school using car. It was just ordinary days until on a rainy day where he was a little late to pick Chenle from the kindergarten. 

He was 20 minutes late from the usual time he pick up Chenle from school. He hold up the umbrella as he run toward the entrance door of the school. He put down his umbrella before walking to Chenle's classroom. The hallway was quiet and Jeno sure it is because everyone probably has return home. With a fast step, he arrive at Chenle's class. He heard the boy laugh but along with two other's voice. 

'Maybe it's Lele teacher?' Jeno thought to himself before he push to open the door. 

He was welcomed by a sight of Chenle and another boy was lying on the floor, laughing as a beautiful guy was entertaining them with a joke. The beautiful guy have a pink messy hair yet still looks neat, a sharp jawline, smile looks so alluring and lips red as if he wear a lipstick. Jeno was stunned at the three people in front him but mostly at the pink hair guy. Chenle was the first person to recognise his father. 

"Dad!!" Chenle run towards Jeno and quickly hug Jeno's leg. Jeno snapped from his thought as he look down to his boy. 

"Oh, Lele yah.. Ready to go home?" He asked with a soft tone. Chenle nodded but run back to his friend. Jeno just stare at his son. 

"Dad.. This is my friend, Jisung!" The other boy shyly smile at Jeno making the Jeno cooed at his cuteness. 

"That is my teacher! Jisung's mom! Teacher Na Jaemin" Chenle squeal as he introduced the pink hair guy to Jeno. Jeno glance at the teacher. Jaemin, the pink hair guy bowed at him with a beautiful smile on his face making Jeno's heart beating fast. 

"Oh hi.. Thank you for taking care of my son" Jeno bowed to Jaemin with his cresent eyes smile. He saw Jaemin blush a little at him.

"No problem. As a teacher i have to make sure all my students come home safely with their guardian" said Jaemin. Jeno nodded. 

"Erm.. We will go now. Come on Lele.. Say bye to your friend and teacher" Jeno gestured Chenle to his friend. Chenle quickly hug his friend and Jaemin. 

"Bye bye.. See you tomorrow" Chenle waved goodbye to Jisung before run toward Jeno. He hold tight Jeno's hand as they walk away. Jeno steal a last glance at Jaemin with a sweet smile making the latter more blushing. 

Jisung waved at Chenle until his friend disappear from his sight. He look back at Jaemin. 

"Mom.. Chenle's dad look so kind.. Right?" Jisung grinned at Jaemin. Jaemin only nodded his head with a shy smile. He never saw a very handsome guy like Jeno. Unlike his late husband who died on a car accident 5 years ago, this is the first time he met someone like Jeno. 

"Let us clean this mess before we go home, okay?" Jaemin said earning a cute nod from Jisung. For 5 years, Jaemin took care of Jisung alone after his husband died. At first, it was a little bit hard for him but now, it just an ordinary routine he have to do. Lucky for Jaemin, Jisung is an obedient son who listen well to him. Jisung never asked where is his real daddy because he feel it is enough of having Jaemin only. 

**** 

Ever since they met that day, Jeno and Jaemin start being close. They even surprised that they match well as a close friend. During weekend, Jeno and Jaemin bring their sons to the park and playground. Meanwhile the kids play together, the adults talk about their habit, life and etc.. 

It has been a month since they become close friend. Today (Saturday), they plan to go to the amusement park together with the kids. Because Jeno is too excited to meet Jaemin, he woke early than usual. He take a bath before making breakfast for Chenle. Soon after, Chenle finally wake up and directly walk to the kitchen where Jeno done preparing the foods on the table. Jeno turn and saw his cute and messy son. 

"Morning little guy.. Wanna have some breakfast before bath?" Jeno asked as he carried Chenle in his arms. Chenle nodded. Jeno place Chenle down to his usual seat before take his own seat next Chenle. They eat the foods quitely. 

10am..   
Jeno and Chenle already arrived at the big mall that was two blocks away from their house. They were sitting at the bench while waiting for Jaemin and Jisung. Jeno played with his phone meanwhile Chenle look around with his big doe eyes trying to find his friend figure. Soon after, Chenle saw Jisung and Jaemin walking hand by hand towards them. He run faster and hug his friend tightly. Jeno tilted his head when he saw the beautiful smile on Jaemin's lips. He smile back. 

"Sorry for making you wait.." Jaemin politely said when they walk side by side into the mall behind their sons. Jeno waved his hands with a giggle. 

"It's okay, Nana.. How about we go to shopping for awhile before we eat? Maybe after that we can bring the kids to park" Jeno suggest. Jaemin nodded with a shy smile. The whole day they spend time together and they obviously enjoyed it. Jeno was the one who spend most of his money for all of them even though Jaemin insisted that he could pay it for him and Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> So, umm.. How about you all give me some ideas to continue the last chapter? I will surely appreciate it. 
> 
> And don't forget to kudos, cause it means a lot for me<3


End file.
